Big Boys Need Love Too
by slowpoke15hi5
Summary: A series of one shots that will be about Sam T. and Jon S. having a relationship. Will follow major plot line of books but will be like "added scenes" so to speak. Rated M for slash.


Title: Big Boys Need Love Too

Summary: A series of one shots that will be about Sam and Jon having a relationship. Will follow major plot line of books but will be like "added scenes" so to speak. Rated M for slash.A series of one shots that will be about Sam and Jon having a relationship. Will follow major plot line of books but will be like "added scenes" so to speak. Rated M for slash.

Warning: This is OCC for the boys (as far as I know both boys are straight) but the slash is the only part that should seem OCC. Slash- don't like? Then don't read! Story Rated M for future chapters. This chapter should be rated T. If you haven't read the books, this story will give things away so be prepared for real spoilers. **That means, if you haven't read the books but have seen the HBO series, don't read!**

Disclaimer: I own neither the book series or the new HBO TV series. My mind does what it likes anyway and I thank my lucky stars that the boys' real owners aren't very protective of them and let me play.

A/N: Hello everyone! I finally got fed up enough that there was no Jon/Sam slash out there so I wrote some. I have no beta, so all character and grammar mistakes rest in my hands. Please just leave me a PM if you see something wrong and I'll take care of it. Thanks :D

This scene takes place in A Game of Thrones right after Sam and Jon are initiated into the black brothers; right after they find the first Other.

* * *

><p>Jon<p>

The ride back to the Wall was long and arduous. They couldn't tie the bodies on the horses because the beasts were too frightened. The dogs wouldn't go near them either so they couldn't strap them up and have the dogs pull them.

The end result was that the Lord Commander, Sam, and Dywen led the way back on horse. Jon and Chett carried Othor's body between the two of them and Ghost dragged Jafer by his remaining hand. Bringing up the rear were Mormont, Bass and the rest of the party.

The walk was slow and frightening. If Jon had thought the ride into the woods had been spooky, it was nothing compared to how he felt now. All around him was a cold; not the normal cold but a deep, penetrating cold that left him feeling like something dreadful were about to happen. The woods were thick and each time Jon looked about him he became more and more paranoid that something were out there - watching. Carrying the dead body was probably not helping matters.

Chett was a strong man but the body still weighed heavily in Jon's arms. Trying to think of anything but the cold skin in his hands and the unknown presence in the woods, Jon watched Ghost. The direwolf was keeping pace with Jon; almost as if he didn't want to stray too far from his presence. In his maw was Jafer's good hand, hanging loosely and straining against the weight of his dead body. Watching Ghost was not helping Jon get the creepy thoughts out of his head; if anything, the sick look of the dead dragging body was only perpetuating the problem.

So, Jon began to think of something else; anything else. His mind wandered back to earlier when Sam had first said he wanted to take the vow in the godswood with Jon. At first, Jon had been confused as to why Sam would knowingly want to travel across the wall and risk what lie beyond. After he had heard Sam's explanation though, he felt both grateful and sad for the boy.

Sam had had a harsh upbringing. Because of his weight and cowardice, he was unloved and uncared for by his father. Even being a bastard Jon had been shown more love and kindness. Sam felt _his_ gods had forsaken him so he thought he may have more luck with the old gods instead. That was the part that had made Jon sad. Even if Sam hadn't said it- Jon knew that he was also doing it for him. As craven as Sam was, he was a loyal friend and must have not wanted Jon to go alone. That thought alone melted Jon's heart.

Whenever Sam was around him, Jon felt happier. At first, he thought it was just because he liked having someone to help; and Sam forever needed it. As they became closer however, Jon realized that it was something more. Jon liked his other friends but nobody made him feel as special as Sam did. Sam always saved him a spot at the table and was available to talk. Sam always had a kind word to say about Benjen Stark; even if everyone else said he was as good as dead. Samwell Tarly was Jon's best friend. Even back at Winterfell Jon hadn't had someone on whom he could rely on and trust as much as Sam. They were both outcasts- he a bastard and Sam an unwanted child. As friends they found a comradery they had always longed for.

Lately, Jon had been thinking about Sam more and more. There was just something so vulnerable about the boy. At the same time however, Jon admired him for how smart he was. Sam knew just about everything. He may be worthless in a fight but he could tell when someone had been dead for a while, and today that talent was well needed.

With his mind occupied of thoughts of his friend, Jon arrived back at the Wall in what felt like no time at all. After dropping off the dead body and seeing to Ghost, Jon went in search of his friend. He found Sam in his friend's room, huddled up on his bed. His feet were dangling off the bed and his hunched shoulders were shaking. Jon heard the distinct sound of crying from the other side of the room. If the other boys were to come back now they would give Sam hell for this. Jon however, just felt sad for the boy.

Walking up to him, Jon sat on the bed putting a comforting hand over the boy's shoulders pulling him into his side. Back at Winterfell Jon had often done this with Sansa. She would get upset and he would take her in his arms and rock her until she felt better. If he had tried this with Robb or Bran, he would have been laughed at but for some reason, it felt natural and right to comfort Sam.

Sam's body felt warm and pleasantly heavy leaning into Jon's. His body, though bigger than Jon's, didn't overwhelm the smaller boy. If anything, Sam's bulk made him feel more present, more alive. Sam slowly began to calm down as time went on. Eventually, he let out a soft whimper and pulled away from Jon's embrace, seemingly embarrassed that he needed his friends support to get over the day's frightening events.

As soon as Sam began to pull away however, Jon felt a sense of loss. If forced to describe it, Jon would say it felt like someone was taking away his favorite helm- the item he had grown used to; that had kept him warm. Sam scooted away from Jon, putting his back up against the headboard of his bed, facing Jon. Looking down, Sam mumbled a thank you to his friend.

Jon reached out and put his hand on his friends shoulder, showing support and trying to provide a little more comfort, to himself or his friend he was no longer sure. At Jon's touch, Sam looked up, straight into his friend's stormy grey eyes. If asked why, Jon wouldn't be able to tell you. All he knew is what felt right at the time.

Leaning forward, breaths heavy and eyelids half closed, Jon brushed his lips to Sam's. The moment their lips touched, Jon felt a fire ignite within him. He had kissed girls before- he was no yellow puppy. Hell, he wasn't even a virgin anymore; his brother Robb had seen to that the day he turned fourteen by taking him to a whore house. Yet somehow, the fraction of a second that Jon's lips touched Sam's, sent a signal though Jon's body more powerful than any he had ever felt before.

Pulling back, Jon opened his eyes and took in his friend's appearance. Sam's eyes were wide open and his mouth was agape in surprise. It was then that Jon realized what he had done. He hadn't been thinking; just doing what his body called him to do. Now he began to panic as the severity of what he did hit him. He had kissed is best friend, his male best friend; and it had been amazing.

"Shit. Say something," Jon pleaded to his friend, hoping that he hadn't just screwed up their friendship but above all hoping that he could do it again.

Sam let out a shaky, "Jon…" his voice sounding both surprised and wanting. His body inched forward getting closer and closer to Jon as the boys continued to stare at each other; almost as if he and Jon were opposite ends of a magnet, pulling each other closer without thought or conscious decision.

Sam's eyes looked terrified; glossy and wide but the rest of his body looked anything but. His torso was unknowingly leaning toward Jon. His face had a slight, healthy pink to it. His breaths were coming out raged and short. His hands inched toward Jon's. Everything about his body language screamed for Jon to do it again. So, Jon did.

Closing the distance between them, Jon once again kissed his best friend. Only, this time, he didn't hesitate. Knowing what it would do to his body, Jon rushed into the kiss, giving Sam all he had. Cupping Sam's face in his hand, Jon pulled their bodies even closer, until their torsos were touching and their knees were hitting. Bringing his other hand up to Sam's head, Jon weaved his fingers in his friend's hair, tugging gently and causing Sam to let out a small moan.

Tilting his head to the side, Jon deepened the kiss adding more pressure. Sam put his arms around Jon and leaned back, so Jon was practically laying on his friend. This brought their bodies flush and Jon could feel his friend's erection against his own. Moaning, Jon brushed his tongue along Sam's bottom lip, silently asking for permission to enter. Sam opened his lips and the boys explored each other's mouths.

When breathing became an issue, Jon pulled away and sat up on the bed, still panting. He took Sam's hand in his and swept his thumb over the back of it in a soothing gesture. Sam slowly sat up and looked his friend in the eyes.

"Jo..Jo..Jon…What does this mean?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sam. I feel something with you. I don't want to let that feeling go. But I don't know what this means. When I kiss you my body reacts in ways it never has with girls. What does that mean? One of the boys in Winterfell used to like men and Robb would always make fun of him behind his back. Is what we just did wrong? Because it felt right Sam. It felt _so_ right. I don't know about you Sam, but I want to give this a try."

"But…wha…what will people say?"

"For now, we just won't tell them. Sound good?"

Nodding his head yes, Sam pulled Jon close and hugged him. Jon knew that what he had just discovered about himself would be difficult to grasp but he thought Sam was worth it. Now, if only his uncle were here so he had someone he could trust to talk to about it.

Jon left Sam's bed and headed out in search of Lord Mormont. He was now a Black brother and he had work to get done.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not sure how long it will take for me to get the next chapter out. I'm rereading the series right now and I'll write a short scene whenever the inspiration strikes so…it could be a while but it also might be no time at all. Anyway…let me know what you think. Are the characters similar to the book? Do you like? Comments? Concerns? Thanks for reading!

-Laura


End file.
